This invention relates generally to reinforced film and, particularly to a family of reinforced film structures which are formed by combining unoriented thermoplastic copolymer films and oriented polypropylene netting by lamination or by extrusion coating. The film of this invention has a unique combination of properties including strength and tear resistance.